Wrestling For Love
by Warriorlass
Summary: This is a fluff/lime I did for myself, RussiaXAmerica. I will NOT be adding more chapters to this, and plus I have a ton of other requests to do, so yeah.


Russia held America down, pinning him with a childish smile. America may be incredibly strong but so is Russia. "5...4...3...2...1! Russia vins!" Germany declared at last, announcing the winner of the wrestling tournament. America sighed in shame as Russia got off and tried to help America up. With America's ego having taken a major hit, America batted the hand away. He didn't want anyone's help.

"Not good sportsmanship, da."

America shrugged the comment off, and headed towards the locker room. Russia grumbled bitterly, if there was one thing that would be considered his pet peeve, it was bad sportsmanship. So Russia decided to punish America for pissing him off, and for not being a good loser. Russia waited till America was alone in the locker room, before he snuck up on him.

America was running the hot water, drowing his ego dented pride down the drain. Russia came up behind America and the first thing Russia did, was to snake his arms around America, and grab the smaller nation's member firmly.

"Agha!" America grunted in pain.

Russia pushed America against the wall as the hot water poured on them. America tried pushing against the wall, but Russia then grabbed both of America's wrists and with Russia's long pink scarf, he tied the smaller nation's thin wrists to the shower faucet, the hot pouring water tightening the knot that built. "W-What are you doing man!" Let me go!" America demanded.

"No." Russia growled, "You have bad sportsmanship. I'm going to punish you."

The fear and anger was evident in America's eyes, "Let me go right now! Or else there's going to be another cold war."

Russia chuckled darkly, "Kolkolkol, da, trust me, if there's another 'Cold War' it will be anything _but _cold."

America blushed and didn't snap back at Russia, only squirmed as his feet were inches above the ground. Russia took advantage of this, to turn America around, and held his legs still with his left arm and with his dominant right hand; he gave America a severe spanking. Each one held harder and more painful than the last. America wouldn't dare scream so he bit the inside of his lip. He would not let Russia know how badly he had hurt him, both physically and emotionally.

His pride, his all America pride, had dwindled to nothing. Russia had broken his spirit. When Russia stopped, he turned America back around to look at him. The younger nation had a small line of blood trailing down from his mouth. Russia sighed sadly; maybe he had been too hard on the boy. He helped America down and hugged him tightly, holding America's head to his shoulder, "You took your punishment well, I think that deserves a reward." But when he pulled back he saw America's body shaking, the soft blue eyes were so filled with unshed tears.

"J-Just...let me...g-g-go...please?" America whimpered, his down cast eyes made him looks so helpless and pitiful.

Russia shook his head, and took America into his arms again for a loving embrace. "No, I want to reward you, you deserve it."

America let himself be hugged, and then Russia took America's jaw firmly and kissed the sandy blonde country, and whispered lightly, "You'll be thanking me in the end." Russia took off his now soaking wet wrestling outfit and kneaded America's length with his knee. America clutched Russia's muscular arms, clenching his teeth, moaning, trying to be defiant but failing, blush covering his cheeks. Russia smiled; this is how he wanted America to always look; weak and meek, and defiant, though submissive at the same time.

"It's okay to cry out my name, America." Russia said stroking the boy's sides, and then grasping America's ass.

America moaned again and then blushed in shame as his member became fully erect. "Looks like you do long for my touch, da?" Russia chuckled. The Russian laid the blue eyed man-child on the floor, and as Russia got on all fours, he hovered over him. Russia rebound America's wrists, but softer this time, and using it to his advantage, he leaned down and kissed America's forehead whispering, "You know, you can always call me off."

America's face turned to a darker red, "N-No, I'm not afraid of you. Y-You won't do anything to me."

"Da? You don't think I would go any further than I already have little one?"

America shook his head, "You'll back down, after all, aren't China and Lithuania you're little pets?" He bit out.

Russia chuckled, "Da, we're only good friends now, but now I understand, you're jealous.

"I-I'm not jealous!" America insisted, but didn't dare look Russia in the eye.

Russia pressed his lips against America's and demanded a kiss, Russia grasped America's area, making the smaller man moan.

"I'll play with you a little longer, before I give you a taste of what _real _love is."

America sent tear stained wondering eyes at Russia, "Psh, love...there's no such thing." America said with a growl.

"How come my little sunflower?"

"England showed me love for a week, before he dumped me for Japan. They get along better anyways." America confirmed bitterly, eyes avoiding Russia's own violet ones. Russia took America's chin and forced America to look at him, "America, I would never hurt you the way he did. But you have to trust me da?"

"Never. I don't believe in love, it's overrated anyways."

"No, it may come and go sure, but it's always there little one."

"Just leave me alone Russia."

"No, I _will_ show you there's more to love in someone; you just have to find it."

America's face hardened and Russia knew that this wasn't going anywhere.

"Da, fine...I won't bother you again." Russia said and untied America and picked up his scar and got up, and was grabbing his outfit when America grabbed Russia's arm. Russia turned to America.

America was silent and lifted his face up and met Russia's lips lightly, "Can you really promise me you'll be able to show me what love really is?"

Russia smiled and dropping everything, and pressed America against the wall and kissed him deeply, "As long as you trust me to hold your heart, I will always love you America."


End file.
